


Bucky Barnes (MCU) Drabbles 18+

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Sebastian Stans' character James "Bucky" Barnes from the Marvel Cinematic UniverseThey are all Bucky Barnes x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 8





	Bucky Barnes (MCU) Drabbles 18+

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Bucky takes care of all of your needs after you end up with two broken arms after a bad fall on a hike  
> Warnings: semi graphic sex

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Bucky asks for the hundredth time.

“Yes,” you reply, fighting the urge to roll your eyes. “You’re going to the corner market, you’ll be gone for less than thirty minutes. I’ll be perfectly ok.”

“Maybe I should call Steve,” he says.

“Bucky, just go to the store!” you exclaim, pointing one of your casted arms at the door. “Go!!!!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he replies, but gives you one last hesitant look before he leaves the apartment the two of you share.

You lean back against the cushions of the couch as you let your eyes move down to the matching casts on both of your arms. A week ago, you and Bucky had been on a romantic weekend getaway that ended with you in the hospital with two broken wrists after tripping over a tree root while on a hike with him.

Ever since you’d gotten back, Bucky hasn’t left your side, which isn’t a bad thing since you can’t get dressed without his help, but at the same time… you love him, but you’ve wanted to kill him a time or two during your forced relaxation.

He has done everything for you; taken care of your every need, except for one: sex. Not that you had wanted to have sex immediately, but now, now there is an itch (and not just the ones under your casts) that you need his help to scratch.

You eye the contraption that he built to help you get off the couch without putting stress on your arms as you consider going into the bedroom to get a toy from your bedside table, but, ultimately, decide not to. After all, if you managed to get up and get the toy, it’s not like you can take your own pants off not to mention difficult actually using the toy would be with your hands in casts from palm to elbow.

“Stupid fucking tree roots,” you mutter as you turn your attention back to the TV show you’re binge watching. Another curse comes out of your mouth as two of the characters come together for a steamy sex scene that does nothing to improve your current state of arousal.

By the time Bucky returns, you are ready to get up and meet him at the front door for a quickly. Instead of coming into the living room, where you are, however, he goes straight to the kitchen to put the groceries away and only comes into the living room when you’re done.

“Hey,” he greets you. “Need anything?”

“An orgasm,” you say bluntly. He blinks in surprise. “Please, Bucky, I’m desperate.”

“Are you sure that’s ok with your arms and everything?” he asks, hesitant.

“Absolutely sure,” you tell him and then smile. “Not that I really need my arms for much… well, except getting _myself_ off.”

His eyes go to your cast and then down to the lounge pants you’re wearing. He snickers slightly and then nods his head. “Yeah, I can see how that could be difficult.” He licks his lips and then nods his head. “Ok, yes. Let’s do this.”

There is nothing sexy about the way he helps you off the couch or the way the two of you walk back to the bedroom. But you have to admit there is something sexy about him helping you undress. It’s his hands that unbutton your shirt and help you out of the pants and socks you’ve been wearing. (After an unfortunate incident with the hooks of your bra nearly taking one of his eyes out, you haven’t bothered with bra or underwear since you’ve been stuck at home.)

Once you are undressed, he helps you onto the bed and props you up against the pillows before he undresses himself, which he does a lot faster and without such delicate care than he did when undressing you.

“God you’re sexy,” you mutter as he joins you on the bed. “I could trace the lines of your six pack for days.”

“You have and you can do it again later,” he smirks as he rubs his hands together. “I believe you’re the one dying for a good Buck-gasm.”

“Buck-gasm?” you arch your brow and he just nods his head.

He proves to be a man with a plan as he begins to prepare your body for the ‘Buck-gasm’. He is deliberate with his caresses and he has your body humming in no time at all, even though he hasn’t touched you where you really want his fingers (and his tongue and his dick).

Before he slides between your legs, he rearranges the pillows on either side of you, going as far as to get the throw pillows from the living room to help prop your arms up so you can grip something without causing further damage to your arms. It is only after he is satisfied with your position that he begins to play, lick and taste your sex.

Lost in pure bliss, you close your eyes and rock against his face as he savors you. It is as if he is writing a love poem to your sex as he leaves no bit of you uncherished as he brings you to climax.

As you come down from your high, you open your eyes and see him ready and eager for you. You nod your head and he comes to you, his long, lean body becoming intimately close with your own as he slides into you, filling you completely.

He is gentle at first, moving in such a way to keep from jostling you too much, but desire soon takes control of both of you. Your legs find his hips and your casted-arms drape over his shoulders as he speeds up. You rock against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh are soon overtaken by the combined sounds that are coming from your mouth and his.

“Cum, baby, cum,” he begs as he tries to hold off just a moment longer. “Cum with me.”

You can hear the strain in his voice and you want to cum with him, too. You drop one of your hands down to work your clit, only to remember, as you bash your cast into first his hip bone and then your own, that you can’t.

He loses his composure as he throws back his head and laughs. You feel his body tighten and feel him cum inside of you, filling you with his juices as you, too, laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Your laughter soon turns to cries of pleasure as he finds you clit and helps bring you to another climax.

Spent, he collapses next to you on the bed and lays his head on one of the pillows as he watches you recover. “How’s that itch?” he asks.

“Much better,” you assure him. “For now.”


End file.
